neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Vaati
'Vaati is '''a villain from The Legend of Zelda Series, and is the main villain of Paper Princess Peach. He plans to take over the Mushroom World, and make all of the people his slaves. When Peach first saw him, he looked like a normal Hylian, in ''The Legend of Zelda: the Minish Cap. But, in reality, he's a monster who loves Bats, which was revealed in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure. However, the only way to take over the Mushroom World is to kill Mario, Luigi, and Peach. He dresses up as royalty, Sallmor. He takes the REAL Sallmor, and kills him. Vaati has all the guests for a party- but then destroys the castle, and takes the people that still survive. Two of them are Mario and Luigi. Peach however, was late to the party. She wasn't near the horrible incident. Peach then goes on an adventures, to see if she can revive the Mario brothers. When Peach finally met up with Vaati, Peach took the courage to defeat Vaati, who is now a giant Eyeball Bat. Vaati was weakened by the Crystal Hearts, which made Peach's battle easy. However, Vaati would not accept defeat. He attacked the Crystal Hearts, and they all split in two during the battle, disabling Peach's special attacks. Vaati thought that he would win- however, he was still defeated by Peach, even without special powers. Upon defeat, Vaati faded away, into the wind, dead. Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat Vaati makes a shocking appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. He is only playable as a regular Hylian, but his Final Smash lets him turn into his true form. In the Story Mode, Vaati does not create any alliances, but he does prove to be somewhat worthy to Ganondorf. Brought back to the Beginning Vaati appears as a boss in Nintendo Stars:The Beginning. He is the second boss of Chapter 18. Following the events of Paper Princess Peach, he was somehow brought back to life by Ganondorf. Singalong Legends Vaati makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Legends!. He appears in his Minish form. He is one of the twenty default characters and one of the ten Legend of Zelda characters. Kingdom Hearts Decade Vaati is in The Organzination of K.A.M.E.N., and is known as Kamen Rider Kabuto. He is sent out to kill Sora (Kamen Rider Decade). He also tries to kill Riku (Kamen Rider Kuuga) and King Mickey (Kamen Rider Diend), but when Vaati had too much power in combat, he was sent to the headquarters to get less power. When he came back for revenge, he fought hard, and Dark Kiva destroyed the helmet. Captain Blackeye kills him by using his hands. Kamen Rider Kabuto may been down, but the fight of Kamen Rider continues. He was sent to God's Evil Hell. Captain N The Game Master Vaati appears in his Hylian form in Captain N: The Game Master as a servant under Mother Brain, however, he serves underneath her for his own gain. He hopes to take over Hyrule, and plans to execute his revenge and to prove himself as the legitimate villain that he is or rather claims to be. His strong wind mage magic and intelligence puts him at an odds with his partner King K. Rool. Birth Of The Twicori Team Vaati appears again as one of the main protagnists, along with Blitz the Fire Mage, his female counter. He was turned into a fox by Zant, and locked up along with Dusk and Z, two other prisoners. The four then begain the Twicori Team(the name is a pun on twili and picori). He later marries Blitz in the futuer and has two children with her. Category: Characters Category: Villains Category: Paper Princess Peach Villains category: Bosses Category: Enemies Category: Final Bosses Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Zelda Characters Category:Zelda Enemies Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Males Category:Main Villains